O mestre da ilha de Andrômeda
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Daidaros está preocupado com o progresso de Shun no treinamento para cavaleiro. Ao mesmo tempo, é pressionado pelo Santuário...
1. Parte 1

**O mestre da ilha de Andrômeda**

Daidaros não estava gostando daquilo. Cada vez que vinha um informe do Santuário, ficava mais e mais desconfiado do Grande Mestre. Nada questionaria se aquele fosse o desejo de Athena, mas tudo indicava que havia algo podre por trás das ações do líder religioso. As crescentes missões não garantiam a paz na Terra, apenas tomavam partido de um ou outro líder político. O Santuário estava ficando cada vez mais distante de seu objetivo inicial.

Alheios a isso, seus discípulos prosseguiam o treino. June estava indo medianamente, mas Shun ainda se recusava a lutar. De todos os garotos que treinara, esse com certeza era o mais problemático, apesar de ser extremamente obediente e disciplinado. Não queria atacá-lo, nem se movimentava direito, nem estava pronto para conquistar uma armadura. Além disso, ainda não tinha sequer despertado o cosmos.

Inúmeras vezes Daidaros pensou em abandoná-lo, pois acreditava ser uma perda de tempo treinar um garoto que não fazia absolutamente nenhum progresso. Mas sempre voltava atrás na decisão por pena, pois Shun treinava sem descanso antes mesmo de o sol nascer e muito depois de o frio da noite cobri-lo. Só queria que ele compreendesse os próprios limites. Nunca seria um cavaleiro, por mais que se esforçasse.

Por outro lado, sentia-se deslocado de sua própria existência. Ele estava treinando jovens aspirantes a cavaleiros que trabalhariam para um Santuário que a cada dia ficava mais corrupto. Não conseguia ensinar com tranquilidade daquele jeito. Queria ensinar aos discípulos a ética dos cavaleiros, uma ética que estava em decadência. Suspirou.

Leves batidas interromperam-no. Daidados levantou o olhar da carta que tinha recebido naquele mesmo dia.

"Entre. Está aberta."

"Com licença, mestre", balbuciou Shun, tímido. "O senhor me chamou?"

"Sim. Entre, vamos. Preciso ter uma conversa com você."

Era hora de acabar com aquele sonho, por mais doloroso que fosse. Shun era um bom garoto, por isso não queria enganá-lo. Ele tinha acabado de treinar. Estava coberto de sujeira e ferimentos, como sempre. Esforçava-se mais do que os outros discípulos, sem reclamar, jamais. Fez com que ele se sentasse à mesa, no lado oposto.

"Como foi o treino hoje?"

"Foi bem, mestre. Acho que estou ficando um pouco mais rápido."

"Hum..."

A velocidade era o ponto forte de Shun. O mestre achava uma pena ele não ser bom nos outros requisitos, inclusive no cosmos.

"Ah... Mestre, vai partir em missão?"

Shun se referia à carta do Santuário em cima da mesa. Era uma missão de fato, mas Daidaros não tinha vontade de cumpri-la. Talvez foi o medo de deserdá-lo que o impediu de mudar de assunto. Ou tavez foi sua revolta.

"Não se preocupe. Eu recebi uma missão do Santuário, mas decidi que não vou cumprir."

"E pode fazer isso, mestre?"

"Na verdade não. Mas eu não quero cumpri-la. Você não quer cumpri-la para mim?"

"Está... pedindo de verdade, mestre?"

Daidaros riu. Esse garoto sempre levava tudo a sério.

"É claro que não. Você nem está preparado. Mas se está interessado, pode ler o conteúdo da carta. É bom para o discípulo saber o que terá de enfrentar depois de conseguir uma armadura."

"Com licença", disse ele, pegando a carta. Aquilo era interessante. Qual seria a reação de um garoto tão inocente quanto o Shun ao ler aquele papel? Esperou curioso.

"Mestre", comentou ele, "suprimir uma revolta implica machucar inocentes?"

"Sim. E tomar um partido também. Na verdade, o partido da aristocracia. Esse povo não está querendo nada além dos direitos, mas é isso aí. Nessa missão, o Santuário deliberadamente tomou o partido do mais forte para conter os mais fracos."

"Mas... isso não é certo, é?"

O mestre já imaginava que ele diria aquilo.

"Não... É por isso que decidi não fazer. Mais vale eu ficar aqui treinando. Não sou a favor dessa decisão do Santuário, apesar de eu ter de servi-lo. Pode ser que eu seja castigado por isso, não? Seria um problema. Mas eu já decidi que não irei."

"Não vai...? Então eu posso ir no seu lugar, mestre?"

Levou um susto. O Shun ir em seu lugar? Por que ele decidiria algo assim?"

"É claro que não! Por que quer ir para lá, Shun?"

"É que eu não acho certo o senhor fazer o que o Santuário manda. Também não acho certo não fazer nada. Há um conflito nesse lugar, e pessoas podem morrer. Crianças podem perder os pais. Eu queria ir para impedir o conflito... Não posso mesmo?"

"Shun... Ir para lá e fazer o oposto do que eles querem é considerado um traição. Eu não tenho a intenção de fazer o que não acho ser certo, mas também não estou interessado em revoltar-me contra o Santuário dessa forma. E você, como o meu discípulo, não deve se envolver nesses problemas."

'Pelo menos não enquanto eu estiver treinando os meninos', pensou o cavaleiro. 'Eles enviariam assassinos atrás de mim, bem enquanto Shun e June estão sob a minha proteção. Até que eles completem o treinamento e se tornem independentes...'

"Desculpe, mestre."

"Escute, eu o chamei por outro motivo. Quero conversar sobre o seu treino, Shun."

"Há algo de errado com ele, mestre?"

"Não é com o seu esforço, entenda bem. Você é, talvez, o mais esforçado dos meus discípulos. Mas Shun, você já está aqui há cinco anos e não fez quase nenhum progresso. Não consigo ver o progresso do seu cosmos, não o enxergo como um guerreiro que sobreviverá no mundo dos cavaleiros. Você sabe que muitos de nós morrem quando finalmente conquistam o sonho de tornarem-se cavaleiros porque não estão suficientemente preparados. E para um mestre, isso é frustrante. Nós dedicamos anos de muito trabalho para prepará-los com outra intenção. Estou preocupado com o seu futuro, se continuar neste caminho."

"Mas o senhor me ensinou tudo direito, mestre. Acha que não sou capaz de conquistar uma armadura?"

"Talvez você seja capaz. Mas a certeza que cresce dentro de mim é a possibilidade de você não conseguir sobreviver por muito tempo como um cavaleiro. Entre arriscar ou escolher o caminho mais seguro, penso que é melhor você largar o treino e voltar para o Japão."

"Mas... Não posso fazer isso. Prometi ao meu irmão que voltaria como um cavaleiro..."

"Eu tenho certeza de que ele vai entender se você explicar Shun. É muito melhor que volte sem uma armadura, mas vivo, do que como um cavaleiro incapaz de viver em nosso meio."

"Mestre..."

"Pense bem, Shun. Pense no seu progresso até agora. Não precisa responder agora, mas eu acho que você devia considerar o que eu disse com seriedade. Tire o dia de amanhã para descansar."

"Desculpe... eu não vou mudar de opinião, mestre."

"Apenas faça o que eu digo. É uma ordem."

"Sim... Está bem."

Shun jamais o desobedecia, mas Daidaros sentia que não tinha tido sucesso naquela conversa. Shun parecia determinado demais a continuar o treino, mesmo que isso o levasse à morte.

* * *

Todas as manhãs, antes do treino, Daidaros ia até à vila ver se estava tudo bem. Passava pelas principais ruas, tomava um lanche na casa de uma boa senhora e logo ia para o campo de treino. No meio do caminho cruzava uma região mais deserta da ilha, mais montanhosa e traiçoeira.

Para a sua surpresa, viu Shun entre as rochas. O discípulo socava o ar com velocidade, sem causar qualquer impacto nas pedras.

'Não adianta treinar mais', pensou. 'Você treinou tudo o que podia por aqui, Shun... Não foi sua culpa. Alguns estão destinados a nunca conhecer o cosmos...'

June estranhou quando soube que Shun não treinaria com ela naquele dia e ficou ainda mais inquieta quando Shun fugiu de qualquer conversa com ela à noite. Dizia que ainda não estava pronto para falar sobre o assunto e passou longas horas acordado na cama antes de dormir.

No dia seguinte, ele também não foi ao treino. E, para a surpresa de June, o mestre não se importou.

"Ele está treinando sozinho no pé da montanha desde ontem. Deixe-o em paz, June. Shun precisa de tempo para pensar, por isso não vamos incomodá-lo."

"Mas... pensando sobre o quê?"

"Sobre ser um cavaleiro ou não. Fui eu que pedi para que ele pensasse bem e decidisse. Deixe-o sozinho por enquanto, porque essa é uma decisão que apenas ele pode tomar."

"Mas se ele continuar, mestre... Não sei se Shun sobreviverá..."

"Eu já o alertei sobre isso, June. Shun sabe muito bem das consequências de sua decisão."

E nos dias conseguintes, Daidaros consentiu a ausência do discípulo, sem se preocupar com o tempo perdido. Passou-se mais de uma semana, e nada.

* * *

Tudo mudou quando Daidaros passava pelo caminho de sempre para o campo de treino. Ouviu vozes de Shun e de mais alguma criança em desespero. Correu para a praia, na direção das rochas onde tradicionalmente era feito o sacrifício de Andrômeda e viu Shun nadando no mar com um garoto agarrado ao seu pescoço. Vinham ondas violentas na direção de seu discípulo, mas Daidaros não o ajudou. Seria bom o rapaz sentir como um cavaleiro devia lidar com as situações.

A onda jogou-o forte contra as rochas. Shun gritou de dor quando bateu as costas na pedra e logo em seguida foi atingido por outra onda. Foi quando Daidaros sentiu. Era mínimo, quase nada, mas não havia dúvidas. Era uma pequena manifestação de cosmos. Shun conseguiu tirar o menino a salvo da água, e o garoto agradeceu com pressa, antes de sair correndo em direção à vila. Exausto, o rapaz ficou sentado na areia, descansando.

"Machucou muito?", perguntou Daidaros, sem estar realmente preocupado. Só queria ter uma nova conversa depois de mais de uma semana.

"Eu estou bem", respondeu Shun. "Logo melhoro. Eu estava treinando quando o garoto foi pego pela corrente. Foi uma sorte eu ter visto."

"Sim. Mas Shun, eu notei algo enquanto você o salvava."

"Eu também, mestre. O meu cosmos. Não sei como, mas senti o cosmos... o meu cosmos. Eu fiquei tão surpreso na hora. Quando penos percebi, consegui a força para sair de baixo daquelas ondas. Nem sei como, só que... eu só pensava na segurança do menino."

"Foi a necessidade e o treino de anos que o levou a isto."

"Necessidade...?"

Shun calou-se por uns segundos, introspectivo, mas logo fitou o mestre sem hesitação.

"Mestre Daidados."

"O que foi?"

"Eu quero ser submetido ao Sacrifício de Andrômeda."

"Você sabe que eu não posso permitir. Você mal descobriu o seu cosmos. Se tentar o ritual agora, com certeza morrerá."

"Eu sei que posso morrer e que as chances estão contra mim, mestre. Mas eu já decidi. O senhor me mandou refletir sobre abandonar o treino. Mas acontece que eu não posso. Não posso ir contra a promessa que fiz ao meu irmão, porque ele jamais quebrou uma promessa comigo, mestre. Por isso, eu decidi provar ao senhor que posso ser um cavaleiro, desafiando e superando o Sacrifício de Andrômeda."

Daidaros encarou o discípulo com calma, sem desviar o olhar. O rapaz não hesitava, não demonstrava qualquer sinal de dúvida. Aquela era uma certeza genuína. Era sinal de que Shun não era mais um garoto.

"Quando quer fazer o ritual?", perguntou, friamente.

"Amanhã. No horário mais difícil."

"Entendido. Arranjarei o ritual para você. Liberarei June mais cedo e faremos antes do entardecer. Se conseguir superar o ritual, concederei a você a armadura de bronze de Andrômeda."

"Obrigado mestre. E por favor, não conte a June sobre isso. Eu sei que ela tentará me impedir a qualquer custo."

"Não se preocupe. Ela não saberá de nada até a hora chegar. Até lá, descanse e trate os seus ferimentos. Estou falando sério."

* * *

June não percebeu a tensão que surgiu na própria casa. Shun estava concentrado demais para conversar sobre ser ou não ser um cavaleiro. Preparava-se mentalmente para o que viria. Sabia que podia morrer no dia seguinte; sabia que as chances estavam contra ele. Fora apenas um pequeno instante de cosmos. Não significava que conseguiria fazer na hora. Ele vinha tendo aqueles momentos de expansão do próprio espírito, que eram tão breves quanto intensos. Mas algo ainda o bloqueava.

"Shun, onde se machucou assim?"

Ela se referia às costas batidas na rocha: na pele clara do rapaz havia uma extensa mancha roxa.

"Ah, isto... foi quando eu tava nadando... Acabei sendo descuidado, sabe? Mas não se preocupe. É feio, mas não está doendo muito. Uma noite de descanso e estarei como novo amanhã."

A aprendiz de cavaleiro não se convenceu apenas com aquela resposta. Mas como o mestre lhe pedira para não importunar o Shun, o máximo que podia fazer por ele era preocupar-se. Sentou-se ao seu lado na cama e tocou-lhe o braço de leve.

"Olhe... Não sei o que anda fazendo esses dias, mas não quero que acabe ferido. Prometa que vai tomar mais cuidado."

"Eu vou tentar, June", respondeu o rapaz, sorrindo. "Vou dormir agora e descansar bem para amanhã. Você também precisa descansar. O treino do mestre é mais rigoroso quando está sozinho."

"Sim. Vamos dormir, então. Boa noite."

"Boa noite, June. Obrigado por preocupar-se."

De nada ela desconfiou. Saiu da cabana de Shun e foi na direção da própria casa, do outro lado do campo de treino. Viu Daidaros parado na praia, com uma urna de armadura no chão. Curiosa, aproximou-se. Era a armadura de Andrômeda.

"Mestre... a armadura..."

"Ah, sim... Às vezes trago a armadura de Andrômeda para esta praia. Para que ela veja as ondas da ilha."

"Ela pode enxergar as ondas?"

"Bem, não há olhos para isso. Mas sem dúvida alguma, ela sente. E as armaduras, como os seres humanos, também possuem sentimentos. Eu a trouxe para que sentisse a noite da ilha. Ela sempre fica parada em casa. Um pouco de distração é bom."

"O senhor acredita que elas possam ficar entediadas?"

"Não sei. As armaduras têm sentimentos, mas eu não consigo compreendê-los sempre. Eu tento ao menos."

"Isso é... estranho."

"Vai entender quando virar uma amazona. Agora vá dormir, June. O treino de amanhã será rigoroso."

"Sim. Boa noite, mestre."

Daidaros estava livre de June. Livre para conversar com a armadura de Andrômeda. Não queria sentir raiva dela caso Shun morresse no dia seguinte.

* * *

A corrente de Andrômeda não o eletrocutou quando a segurou. Já sabia do que se tratava. As águas já estavam violentas, mas ainda eram baixas. A maré subia. O cavaleiro de Cefeu deu algumas voltas com a corrente em torno da rocha para ficar bem presa. Pegou a corrente do outro braço e prendeu-a em outra pedra.

Shun entrou na água e aproximou-se em silêncio. Tinha o mesmo olhar determinado dia anterior, por isso Daidaros não perguntou se ele tinha certeza da decisão, por mais que desejasse. Sabia que o discípulo não mudaria de idéia naquele ponto. Pegou as pontas das correntes em silêncio e atou-as primeiro nos pulsos do discípulo, prendendo-o às rochas. Em seguida, amarrou as correntes em outras partes do corpo, de forma a imobilizá-lo completamente. A dificuldade do ritual era o desafiante soltar-se sem poder se mexer.

Daidaros saiu da água e ficou observando do alto, paciente e temeroso ao mesmo tempo, enquanto o nível da água subia a as violentas ondas castigavam o corpo de Shun. Podia-se ver o sangue escorrer dos braços do rapaz, nos lugares onde estava amarrada a corrente. O sal da água completava o martírio. Se Shun demorasse demais, morreria por falta de poder ou de resistência física.

Ouviu passos apressados. June acabara de descobrir. Daidaros ouviu as exclamações da discípula com calma. Desde a época de aprendiz, ouvira seu mestre dizer: se quer que os outros se acalmem, respire e acalme-se antes; o resto é consequência.

"June. Foi o Shun que quis submeter-se ao ritual, eu não o forcei. Ele tem plena consciência dos riscos e não vai desistir até conseguir ou morrer. Faça silêncio. Ele precisa se concentrar para conseguir."

Levou um tempo até que June conseguisse respirar com calma, mas sua aflição não diminuiu. Daidaros, por mais tenso que estivesse, mantinha-se frio. Tinha experiência o bastante para não desesperar, em nenhum momento da vida. Aprendera a ser assim no campo de batalha. Ironicamente, Shun, que era bem mais sensível que June, conseguia manter muito mais a calma do que a colega.

Ficaram lá por horas. June já tinha lhe pedido mais de dez vezes para interromper o ritual, mas Daidaros não o faria. Nem que Shun morresse. A água estava no nível do peito, o corpo de Shun já estava enfraquecido demais pela luta contra a corrente e as ondas. Muitos pensariam que aquele era o momento de desistir, mas Daidaros pensava de outra forma. Em breve chegaria o momento da verdadeira luta. A batalha de um cavaleiro de Athena começava quando ele sentia a própria vida pender por um fio. Era nesse momento que ele descobria se estava destinado a viver ou a morrer.

A água cobriu-o totalmente. Daidaros concluía que o discípulo só resistiria mais cinco minutos. A luta começara. A preocupação de June era tanta que ela quase saiu para ajudar o amigo, mas foi detida pelo mestre. Shun sabia que teria somente uma chance. E se ele conseguisse passar do ritual, provaria que era capaz de sobreviver a um momento crítico de luta.

Daidaros sentiu o cosmos tímido de Shun. Ainda fraco demais para fazer qualquer coisa, não passaria de um conforto temporário se não fosse usado para a libertação.

'Ainda está fraco', pensou.

Mal tinha montado a frase na mente, sentiu o cosmos de Shun subitamente expandir por toda a região. Concentrou-se nas rochas e nas correntes. Seu poder era tanto que abriu um buraco na água e permitiu a Shun respirar; as ondas não mais o alcançavam. E como se obedecesse a um comando, a corrente de Andrômeda soltou-se sozinha das rochas e ficou pendendo nos braços do discípulo. Estava extremamente ferido, mas sorria.

"Consegui, mestre!"

Por alguns segundos, Daidaros não conseguiu acreditar na façanha. Estava contente por Shun, logicamente, mas o que acabara de ver era um absurdo. Nenhum cosmos cresceria tanto logo depois de ser despertado. Mas não havia nenhuma dúvida: Daidaros não tirou os olhos do pupilo nem por um segundo durante o teste. Ele tinha de fato superado o ritual. Sorriu, pois era assim que devia reagir à vitória de Shun. Um sorriso de educação.

"Aproxime-se, Shun."

O rapaz obedeceu. As correntes continuavam penduradas em seus braços, sinal de que a armadura o aceitara como dono.

"Eu sinceramente não acreditava que fosse conseguir. Mas não tenho dúvidas: você, com certeza, conquistou o direito de ser um de nós... Shun de Andrômeda. Meus parabéns. Aqui está a armadura. Cuide bem dela."

O rapaz fitou a forma feminina à sua frente, emanando uma enorme quantidade de cosmos. Sentiu o próprio poder entrar em harmonia com o de Andrômeda, e a sensação mais inexplicável atingiu-o. Da mesma forma que o azul e o amarelo uniam-se para formar o verde, os cosmos de Shun e da armadura misturaram-se e transformaram-se para formar um só poder. Sentir o próprio cosmos mudar elevou-o a um mundo completamente aparte do real, a um verdadeiro encontro com o universo. Todas as peças da armadura envolveram-no completamente, em perfeito encaixe, como se tivesse sido feita para o seu corpo. E depois daquele momento de transfiguração, sentiu-se uma nova pessoa, ligado àquela armadura como se fossem parentes.

Diante de seu silêncio, Daidaros explicou:

"Entre você e a armadura, um elo foi feito. E esse elo é indestrutível, mesmo depois da morte."

"Mesmo que eu morra?"

"As armaduras existem desde a época da mitologia, como você sabe. A sua armadura já pertenceu a muitos homens, protegeu muitas vidas... e também não conseguiu proteger outras. O amor que ela sente por seu dono e a tristeza de não conseguir protegê-lo é eterna, Shun. Mesmo daqui a milhares de anos a armadura de Andrômeda ainda se lembrará de você."

"Eu já sinto como o que disse é verdade, mestre", sorriu Shun. "Sinto no cosmos dela e no meu... É... incrível."

"Essa ligação vai ser importante nas batalhas. Você se lembra do que eu disse? Sobre o meu medo?"

"Sim. É claro que lembro."

"Eu entendo que queira voltar o quanto antes para o Japão, mas peço que não saia daqui assim, sem se preparar. Agora que tem a armadura, precisa acostumar-se a ela. Treine para adaptar-se ao poder dela e comandar as correntes como se fossem extensões dos seus braços. E também para estabilizar o seu próprio cosmos. Ele só apareceu no final do ritual. Não dá para você ter dificuldades no manejo do cosmos, Shun. Fique e treine até que esteja preparado de verdade. Não sou mais o seu professor, mas este é o último pedido que pretendo fazer a você."

"Entendido. Ficarei e treinarei até que meu cosmos esteja preparado para enfrentar tudo, mestre. Posso confiar no senhor para dar-me o consentimento? Só sairei com a sua permissão."

Ele sempre fora o mais disciplinado dos alunos. Daidaros se perguntava se Shun tinha a garra para ir contra alguém querido se fosse preciso, e esse era o seu maior medo. O maior ponto forte de Shun era também o seu tendão de Aquiles.

"Então faremos assim. Mas não vou mais orientá-lo. Você passou anos treinando sob a minha orientação, agora precisa fazer o seu próprio treino, Shun."

"Estou ciente disso, mestre."

"Muito bem."

June aproximou-se. Shun sorriu-lhe, mas a amiga não lhe correspondia sob a máscara. Ergueu o punho com velocidade e aplicou um soco no rosto do colega com toda a força em silêncio. Foi embora a passos largos, enfurecida, como jamais ficara com ele.

* * *

Shun foi atrás de June para acalmá-la, Daidaros retornou para casa, espiritualmente exausto. Mantera a calma o dia inteiro, mas não se sentiria em paz até ver Shun a salvo. Preparou um pedaço de porco que mantivera guardado, assou-o com verduras vindas do continente. Era um verdadeiro banquete num local tão difícil quanto Andrômeda. Pegou cerveja para beber enquanto esperava sua comida ficar pronta. Queria que o álcool o libertasse das preocupações.

Relaxou na poltrona, mas não conseguia afastar os pensamentos do ritual de Andrômeda. Já vira alguns rituais de Andrômeda na época que era aprendiz a cavaleiro, todos falhos. Alguns dos candidatos eram mais fortes do que Shun. Mas o poder que seu discípulo emanara durante o teste fora superior ao de um cavaleiro de bronze. Chegava perto do nível prata. Aquilo o incomodava. Como aceitar tamanho absurdo? Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém, podia sair do estado de começar a despertar o cosmos e alcançar o poder de um cavaleiro de prata instantaneamente. Mesmo os cavaleiros de ouro não eram capazes disso. Então como Shun conseguira emanar um poder tão imenso?

Shun sempre fora um discípulo diferente dos outros. Não queria lutar desde o início. Por que um menino tão pacifista decidira meter-se com uma profissão tão violenta? Durante aqueles anos, Shun nunca o atacara de verdade. Por mais que tentasse explicar que os golpes de verdade do discípulo jamais o feririam e que seu desejo era fazê-lo lutar ao máximo, Shun se recusava a atacá-lo, sempre. Por isso, sempre acabava muito mais ferido que June nos treinos e se saía mal em todo tipo de combate.

Mesmo o seu mestre não tinha tido um discípulo tão complicado. E agora, mal podia acreditar que aquele garoto de fato conseguira uma armadura. Era quase impossível. Um menino tão educado e gentil não servia para matar.

Mas havia algo em Shun que Daidaros já considerara diversas vezes. Sempre que pensava em desistir do discípulo, mudava de idéia com aquele pensamento. Shun era puro e nobre. E era a pureza e a nobreza que caracterizava um cavaleiro de Athena ideal. E naquela época, com o Santuário cada mais esquisito, sentia que somente homens benevolentes poderiam manter o Santuário de Athena como um local do bem. Precisavam de novos cavaleiros, com os corações como o de Shun, que lutariam para lembrar aos guerreiros de Athena o verdadeiro desejo da deusa. Pensando assim, sempre prosseguiu com o treino do garoto.

'Talvez seja coisa do destino', pensou o cavaleiro, 'como o disco de Perseu que matou Acrísio, apesar de ser tecnicamente impossível. Mas isso significaria que Shun é protegido pelos deuses. Seria isso?'

Cansado de pensar, bebeu o resto da cerveja no copo, inclinou-se sobre a poltrona e suspirou, expulsando todo o ar do pulmão. Queria relaxar, mas não conseguia. Depois de alguns minutos, levantou-se, pegou a carta com a missão do Santuário e releu, já sob o efeito do álcool. Rasgou tudo e jogou os pedaços dentro do forno. Viu-os queimar, sem ter certeza de que era a coisa certa. Sentou-se à mesa, e começou a escrever uma carta. Uma mensagem explicando por que não faria a missão e pedindo desculpas pela decisão. Não queria se tornar um traidor tão cedo. Por enquanto, não ajudaria, nem trairia, só observaria. Mas depois de June sair da ilha, nem sequer hesitaria: planejava reunir cavaleiros revoltados como ele e lutaria contra a corrupção do Santuário.

Pegou vinho, que era mais caro. Não se importava. Tirou a comida do forno, serviu-se, ergueu o copo e olhou através da janela.

"Um brinde ao discípulo mais problemático", murmurou, "que ele viva mais do que eu."


	2. Parte 2

A rotina mudou depois de Shun conquistar a armadura de Andrômeda. June agora treinava sozinha com Daidaros, enquanto o rapaz passava o dia na praia, treinando. Manejava as correntes e exercitava o cosmos insistentemente. E cada vez que o queimava, sentia-o mais forte e mais estável. Mesmo o rapaz não imaginava possuir tanto poder.

O navio tinha aportado. Depois de entregar a carta para o Santuário, Daidaros foi ver o andamento do treino de Shun. Para a sua surpresa, porém, o discípulo estava parado de pé na praia, vestindo a armadura, mas sem se mexer. Olhava para as ondas introspectivo. Parecia preocupado.

"Shun?"

Shun levou um breve susto, pois não o percebera ali. Sorriu.

"Boa tarde, mestre. Não percebi quando se aproximou."

"Já lhe disse que nunca deve manter a guarda baixa."

"É que nesta ilha eu me sinto seguro. Não tenho motivos para ficar de guarda por aqui. É como se estivesse em casa."

"De vez em quando, podemos ser atacados em casa."

"Sei disso. Desculpe. Na verdade, eu estava concentrado no meu pensamento. Não tenho muitas formas de treinar, sabe?"

"Como não? Pode treinar de muitas formas. Por exemplo, atirar golpes de cosmos no mar não machucará ninguém."

Shun voltou a fitar as águas.

"Certa vez o senhor me pediu para fazer isso... Golpear o mar. Eu lembro que fiquei a tarde toda treinando, socando a água... Até que vi um peixe emergir morto no lugar onde soquei. Desde então, não quis repetir o treino. Comi o peixe, mas me senti errado. Eu não matei para sobreviver, entende?"

Aquele espírito pacífico ainda o mataria. Era assim que Daidaros pensava. Shun não tinha a coragem de matar uma mosca. Espantava, mas nunca tirava a vida. Podia ameaçar, mas não concretizava nada. Mesmo que se sentisse contrariado, preferia ser ferido ao invés de ferir.

"Faça o treino e dê os peixes aos pescadores, se é isso que o incomoda."

"Nem todos eles serão consumidos, pois estamos numa época boa para a pesca na ilha. Por isso eu estava aqui pensando em como poderia treinar sem machucar ninguém."

"Quer treinar comigo então? Pode me atacar com todo o seu poder, não irá sequer me machucar."

"Não posso fazer isso", respondeu Shun, sem hesitar, rindo baixo.

"Qual é o problema, Shun? Esqueça que sou o seu mestre. Ou melhor: não sou mais o seu mestre. Você agora é um cavaleiro. Somos apenas aliados."

"Não é isso. Eu sei que atacá-lo não é um sinal de desrespeito, mestre. Mas é que eu tenho medo de machucar as pessoas. Eu não gosto de ferir ninguém. Muito menos as pessoas importantes para mim. É por isso que não quero lutar contra o senhor, mestre."

Daidaros acabara de descobrir uma nova dimensão do pacifismo exacerbado do discípulo. Muitos chamariam aquilo de frescura. O cavaleiro de Cefeu preferia chamar de hiper-sensibilidade.

"Provavelmente, no futuro, outros cavaleiros o desafiarão em treinos. Shun, vai continuar recusando? Treinar com os outros trará apenas o crescimento de ambos, é positivo e não negativo. É verdade que vocês terão de machucar um ao outro, mas não sairiam feridos até de treinos individuais? Se passou todos estes anos me evitando na luta apenas porque tinha medo de me ferir, não só prejudicou a si mesmo como ofendeu a minha honra."

"Eu nunca faria isso! Eu jamais colocaria a sua honra abaixo da minha, mestre!"

"Mas é o que seu gesto simboliza, Shun. Ter medo de me ferir? É como se me julgasse mais fraco. Está me subestimando, entende? Isso deixaria muitos cavaleiros irritadíssimos."

"Não me julgo superior a ninguém... Mas eu não gosto de lutar. Não gosto de machucar outras pessoas, porque isso vai contra os meus princípios. Sei que é contraditório eu querer ser um cavaleiro sendo como sou, mas foi o caminho posto a mim e ao meu irmão. E ele sempre me ensinou a seguir em frente, na direção do obstáculo."

Daidaros pensou um pouco antes de responder. Estava na hora de acabar com aquele bloqueio. Já passara. Buscou na mente um bom exemplo.

"Já viu filhotes de cães?"

"É claro..."

"Então deveria pensar um pouco no que fazem. Não são só eles. Outros animais fazem o mesmo. Quando são pequenos, fazem um jogo de luta. E é um jogo relativamente brutal. Não se trata de machucar, mas de uma preparação para o momento do adulto. Quanto mais eles treinam entre si, mais preparados estarão para se defenderem quando adultos. Percebe que o treino dos cavaleiros é algo do gênero? Colegas lutam entre si, mas não deixam de ser amigos por causa disso. Pelo contrário, eles se tornam mais próximos. Além disso, aprimoram as técnicas que utilizarão numa batalha de verdade. É apenas vantagem, entende?"

A expressão de Shun era incerta. Daidaros afastou-se um pouco, virado para ele.

"Agora venha. Quero que tente me dar um soco de verdade. Ou por acaso me acha tão fraco que não vale à pena?"

"Mestre."

"Pense naquele soco que a June te deu. É mais ou menos isso. É uma ordem, Shun."

Dar um soco? Aquele não era o estilo de Shun. Mas ele não queria desobedecer ao mestre. Nunca desobedecera, mas sempre hesitava. Cerrou o punho, olhou para o rosto do cavaleiro, incerto. Se tinha de ir, teria de ser sem pensar muito, senão não conseguiria.

Lembrou-se de Ikki e da árvore. Ele nunca conseguira marcá-la com o punho. E agora ele crescera, era forte, capaz até mesmo de derrubá-la. Se fosse uma rocha, conseguiria despedaçar sem o menor esforço. Visualizou uma parede rochosa à frente. Se tivesse acabado de encontrar o Ikki e quisesse mostrar como se tornara forte, poderia destruir aquela pedra. Com esse sentimento, pôs-se a correr e deu um soco com todas as forças.

Gelou por dentro quando percebeu que acertara. Mestre Daidaros sequer se defendera! Shun fitou-o estupefato, viu o rosto vermelho do mestre, o olho meio fechado de dor. E um sorriso incompreensível.

"Eu esperei tanto por isto", explicou Daidaros. "O dia em que você me socaria sem hesitar, mesmo eu podendo me defender. O primeiro soco eu faço questão de receber sem fazer nada. É assim que tem de ser, Shun. Você pode continuar sendo o homem pacífico que é, mas não quero que seja assim nos treinos. Quero que me prometa."

"Prometer..."

"Sim. Vamos treinar, Shun. Pelo menos uma vez na vida quero treinar de verdade com você. Não quero a farsa dos últimos cinco anos. Quero saber como você lutaria no campo de batalha. De verdade. Você sabe que me deve isso. Pense nisso como um jogo."

Shun olhou para o próprio punho. Aquilo era brutal, mas Daidaros só dizia que era bom. E agora que ele era um cavaleiro, teria de conviver com colegas que exigiriam isso dele.

"Está bem. Eu prometo que vou tentar, mestre."

"E vamos com o cosmos. Quero uma boa luta."

Tomaram distância e queimaram os cosmos. Daidaros esperou o primeiro golpe, e Shun tentou atacar com a mesma ferocidade. Quase conseguiu, e levou um golpe do mestre. Precisava ter em mente que aquilo era uma coisa boa.

"Eu errei como mestre, Shun", comentou Daidaros.

"Por que, mestre?"

"Porque eu devia ter ensinado isso a você há seis anos. Eu costumava ter um colega, aspirante a cavaleiro, que sempre treinou comigo. Nós éramos dois viciados nos treinos. Lutávamos ferozes treinos, todos os dias. E era uma época divertida."

"Divertida?"

"Sim... Por que a surpresa? Treinar com um amigo é sempre divertido. Quando o mestre não estava por perto, nós nos destruíamos nuns treinos... Lutávamos com todas as forças um contra o outro. Éramos tão rivais quanto amigos."

"E... Ele é também um cavaleiro?"

"Ele morreu numa missão, dois meses depois de receber a armadura."

Ali estava o motivo de seu mestre ter insistido tanto na vida após a aquisição da armadura. Shun enfim percebeu que se tratava de uma ferida na alma daquele cavaleiro que todos os dias parecia tão frio e isento de sentimentos. Havia motivos fortes.

"Mestre..."

Toda a dúvida desapareceu. Há quanto tempo o mestre não treinava com alguém com a mesma rivalidade? Seria ele capaz de devolver aquela sensação, com o cosmos de um cavaleiro de bronze? Ao menos, tentaria. Queimou o cosmos e preparou-se para lutar de verdade. Não usaria as correntes, mas não deixaria de atacar.

Usou toda a velocidade e quase atingiu Daidaros num soco. Viu que o mestre se desviara, embora houvesse uma expressão de surpresa nele. Tentou um chute, foi interceptado, girou o corpo e conseguiu atingir-lhe o braço. Separam-se, e Daidaros fitou-o como se Shun fosse outra pessoa.

"Shun, você... Desde quando é capaz de lutar assim?"

"Para ser sincero, eu não sei. É a primeira vez que faço isso."

Shun avançou de novo, Daidaros pôs-se a desviar dos velozes ataques impressionado, sem saber o que pensar. O nível técnico de Shun não era pouco, nem o cosmos. Ele podia ter ido atrás de uma armadura de prata. E aqueles movimentos... Era como anos atrás... quando ainda era um aprendiz.

Via os golpes do melhor amigo refletidos nos movimentos de Shun. Era verdade que o convívio tornara semelhantes as técnicas dos aprendizes, mas Daidaros não esperava vê-las tão perfeitas em Shun. Provavelmente o discípulo treinara sozinho todas as técnicas, sem nunca mostrá-las a ninguém por desejar evitar lutas. E enfrentar aqueles socos e chutes era como voltar no tempo. Sorriu e avançou contra o discípulo. Não ia com todas as forças, mas não era uma luta fácil. Shun tinha um nível bastante elevado de cosmos.

Lutaram por quase duas horas, até que acabaram o treino sem vencedores, mas de corações leves.

* * *

Ele estava pronto para o mundo lá fora. Shun crescera mais do que a própria ilha de Andrômeda, mais do que qualquer cavaleiro acharia possível. O sentimento de surpresa já atenuara, mas não o de admiração. O cosmos de Shun manifestou-se de repente, como num susto, muito de repente.

Não. Não fora no susto. Afinal, seu discípulo passara cinco anos treinando com afinco, todos os dias, sempre obedecendo e trabalhando as técnicas. Ele é que não percebera o que impedia Shun de revelar-se como um grande guerreiro. Na verdade, Shun não tinha melhorado de repente; vinha se aperfeiçoando gradualmente, como qualquer aprendiz, mas com um talento especial para o cosmos. Ficara quase tão forte quanto um cavaleiro de prata, ao passo que June não conseguiria ir além da armadura de bronze, ao menos por ora.

Foi numa das vindas do navio do continente. Shun recebeu uma carta do Japão, convidando-o a participar do Galactian Wars, um torneio entre os cavaleiros de bronze. Mestre Daidaros ergueu a sobrancelha de espanto quando soube do convite, pois era a manifestação mais estranha fora do Santuário com relação aos cavaleiros.

"Como podem dar uma armadura de ouro a um cavaleiro de bronze que vence os demais? Só isso não torna o guerreiro digno da honra. Além disso, nós não somos exibicionistas. Os cavaleiros são guerreiros que agem nas sombras", comentou, com o olhar crítico.

"Concordo com o senhor, mestre. Mas... Eu prometi ao meu irmão que voltaria com uma armadura ao Japão, e ele também fez o mesmo comigo. Acho que há uma chance de eu encontrá-lo nesse torneio."

Daidaros atiçou a lenha do fogão e fechou a tampa. Preparava o próprio jantar, quando Shun veio conversar sobre o conteúdo da carta.

"Bem, com o que você me disse, Shun, é possível mesmo. Mas eu acho uma coisa arriscada. Veja bem, o Santuário não está sabendo de nada sobre esse torneio, e, com uma divulgação dessas, com certeza saberá. A princípio, nenhum cavaleiro sequer devia pensar em participar de uma coisa dessas."

"O senhor vai contar ao Santuário?"

"Não, eu não... Não vale à pena. Por enquanto, não estou fazendo os meus movimentos, porque a June ainda não terminou o treinamento. Só estou observando de longe para saber no que vai dar. Mas Shun, não quero que pense de forma inocente em relação a esse torneio do Japão. Se você participar dele, o Santuário com certeza considerará todos vocês traidores... Vão ser executados. É isso o que quer? Você não precisa participar do torneio para encontrar o seu irmão. Basta observar de perto."

"Nas minhas condições de agora, nem teria dinheiro para viajar ao Japão e chegar a tempo. A única forma de ir para lá seria participando, porque então eles pagariam a minha passagem de avião até o Japão."

"Eu pessoalmente acho que não vale à pena você arriscar o seu pescoço, Shun. Se está destinado a encontrar o seu irmão, isso acontecerá mais cedo ou mais tarde. Entendo a sua aflição, mas assim é a vida. Ainda assim deseja ir para lá?"

O mestre fitou-o nos olhos e soube da resposta sem ter de ouvir o discípulo.

"Vejo que sim... Não vou impedi-lo, Shun. Agora você é um cavaleiro, já saiu de minha proteção e pode fazer o que quiser de sua vida. Podemos até acabar como inimigos um dia, o que seria uma pena. Mas cada um decide o próprio caminho. Eu só não quero que você saia correndo para participar desse torneio maluco acreditando que o encontro com seu irmão acabará com tudo. Você será considerado um traidor do Santuário. Inimigos virão atrás de sua vida. E você, que mal conquistou a armadura, correrá um sério risco de pôr todo o meu trabalho a perder."

"Desculpe, mestre... Por agir de forma tão egoísta."

"Eu te entendo, é sério. Sei que tem pensado nesse seu objetivo a cada dia do treinamento. Você se esforçou bastante, merece a recompensa. Mas está na hora de sair desse mundo centrado em você e começar a pensar no mundo que é o Santuário, Shun. Nenhum cavaleiro está isolado neste mundo... E o Santuário controla todos os nossos movimentos. Se não agir de acordo, acabará morrendo."

"Eu ajo de acordo com os meus princípios, mestre, sempre."

"Esse é o problema, Shun. Nós não vivemos mais numa época em que o cavaleiro pode viver de acordo com os próprios princípios. Houve um tempo que era assim, mas hoje..."

"Por que, mestre?"

"O que eu vou te dizer é apenas a minha visão pessoal, por isso, se não concordar, não a pegue para você. Ultimamente, não tenho gostado de algumas das decisões tomadas pelo mestre do Santuário. O número de revoltas tem aumentado; execuções, mortes, traições... Dizem que se trata de uma 'limpeza'... Separar o joio do trigo entre os servos de Athena... Só que tenho as minhas dúvidas quanto a isso. Você se lembra da missão que eu não cumpri? De sufocar uma revolta?"

"Sim."

"Então, eu não concordava com aquela decisão. Havia muito mais em questão do que simplesmente uma ação violenta por parte da população contra o governo local. Outras decisões que seguem o mesmo padrão têm sido tomadas pelo Santuário nos últimos tempos. E isso é mais estranho do que esse torneio do Japão. É missão dos cavaleiros promover a paz na humanidade. Mas que paz é essa em que você manda um povo calar a boca? Não é bem uma paz verdadeira, nem um trabalho digno de um cavaleiro de Athena. Eu desconfio que seja esse o motivo de haver tantos cavaleiros se revoltando contra o Santuário neste momento. Cavaleiros honrados. Eu conheço alguns dos homens que foram executados como traidores, Shun, e dificilmente eu os julgaria maus homens. É por isso que vejo o Santuário com desconfiança."

"Mas... Se a sua postura continuar essa, o senhor também não será tachado de traidor?"

"É bem possível que eles já me vejam assim. Eu só escolho algumas missões para cumprir, afinal. Contudo, não tenho vontade de mudar minha postura. Não estou ajudando, também não estou atrapalhando. Por enquanto, prefiro ficar num terreno neutro, principalmente por causa de June. Preciso garantir a segurança dela, até que se torne uma amazona."

"Entendo... Mestre, o que o senhor acha desse torneio? Trazer os cavaleiros para o público, oferecer uma armadura de ouro ao vencedor..."

"Olhe, Shun, é melhor que você tome muito cuidado quando voltar para lá. Eu vejo esse torneio como uma espécie de afronta ao Santuário. Uma verdadeira gozação. É como se dissessem: nós temos o nosso prório Santuário para nos exibirmos para o mundo. Percebe? Estão tirando sarro do sagrado Santuário de Athena! Não sei quem é o organizador disso, mas ele está comprando uma briga muito séria com o Santuário. E por extensão quer arrastar cavaleiros de bronze como você para lutar contra cavaleiros mais fortes e mais experientes. Isso porque, a partir do momento em que você se inscrever nele, Shun, será considerado também um traidor. Você, os outros cavaleiros que forem participar, e todos os organizadores dessa coisa. E se você não participar, provavelmente receberá uma missão para ir contra esse torneio. Ele é bizarro, tão bizarro que é chacota do Santuário."

"E se o meu irmão estiver no torneio, ele também será perseguido pelo Santuário..."

"Sim, se ele se inscrever, com certeza será perseguido. E é claro, você não deve descartar a possibilidade de ele não participar. Quer um conselho? Veja com eles se o seu irmão não vai se inscrever. Não seria bom você comprar essa briga sem atingir seus objetivos, não é verdade?"

"Tem razão. Obrigado pelo conselho. Farei isso mesmo. Se meu irmão estiver inscrito, pretendo entrar no torneio para protegê-lo. Agora eu tenho a força para isso."

"Vai precisar de muito mais do que força para sobreviver se essa for a sua decisão. Não sei que caminho você pretende tomar agora, Shun, mas eu não queria perder o seu contato daqui por diante. Quando sair desta ilha, poderia me manter informado das coisas que estão ocorrendo no oriente? Não é uma ordem, apenas um favor que peço."

"Mas é claro, mestre, com o maior prazer."

"Eu posso aconselhá-lo enquanto mantivermos contato. Não quero que não tenha nenhum ganho com o trabalho. Temos um acordo?"

* * *

A partida de Shun para participar do torneio deixou um vazio naquela ilha e nos pensamentos de Daidaros. Não ter o discípulo por perto era estranho, pois ainda se sentia responsável pelo garoto. Não queria que o discípulo morresse lá fora, mas precisava lançá-lo ao mundo e arriscar sua vida para saber se tinha tido sucesso naqueles seis anos de treino. Torcia, pois Shun fora o aluno mais trabalhoso que tivera.

O mês tinha passado de forma estranha. June parecia ainda abatida com a ausência do amigo, mas nunca trazia o assunto para o treino. Daidaros também não achava esse um assunto digno para ser tratado entre mestre e discípulo, pois precisava ficar focado no objetivo maior, de formar um guerreiro a serviço da justiça. Sem notícias do mundo exterior, o mestre tentava ocupar a mente com o próprio treinamento, pois tinha o receio de lutar em breve, com toda aquela história de torneio no Japão.

Foi com muita ansiedade que ele recebeu a carta vinda do oriente, com o novo endereço de Shun, além de mais dois envelopes vindos do Santuário. Já imaginava que o Santuário manipulava as informações correntes entre os cavaleiros, mas sabia que Shun jamais mentiria para ele. Confiava, portanto, nas informações do discípulo.

Sempre que o navio aportava, Daidaros dava aos discípulos o dia ou pelo menos a tarde livre, já que ele mesmo precisava conversar com o capitão e cuidar dos próprios assuntos. Lia as informações do Santuário e agora leria também a carta do discípulo. As primeiras linhas falava do encontro com o irmão e da não total satisfação de Shun. Apesar de saber que o irmão estava vivo e bem, sentia por cada um ter seguido um caminho diferente. Depois de falar de si, Shun passou a descrever demoradamente cada fato relacionado ao Torneio e seus desdobramentos. Era do jeito que Daidaros queria, pois conheceria o problema a fundo.

Seus olhos pararam bruscamente numa linha. Uma frase, muito singela: 'Saori nos disse que era a deusa Athena.' Daidaros teria rido, se não fosse tão grave. Releu o parágrafo, parou, refletiu e tentou montar em sua mente uma situação onde tal absurdo pudesse ser real. A organizadora do torneio era Athena? E ela estava promovendo um evento com fundo lucrativo, oferecendo uma armadura de ouro a cavaleiros de bronze sem nenhum motivo aparente? Só podia ser uma brincadeira!

Pensou numa resposta e quase não teve tempo de entregá-la ao navio. O que dizer ao discípulo? 'Não acredite, isso é uma besteira' ou 'Athena nunca exibiria os próprios cavaleiros num torneio de luta livre!'? Acabou por responder, simplesmente: 'Não acredite nisso sem provas. Fique alerta.' O que mais poderia dizer com relação a uma adolescente que se dizia ser Athena? Provavelmente era apenas uma louca.

A outra carta, o informe do Santuário, dizia exatamente o que se esperava: havia uma mulher maluca se achando Athena no Japão, seguida de alguns cavaleiros de bronze traidores. Alguns cavaleiros de prata seriam enviados para exterminá-los, e o coração de Daidaros hesitou quando leu a notícia.

O último envelope, rigorosamente lacrado, foi o segundo choque ao cavaleiro: ele tinha acabado de ser escalado como um dos cavaleiros para matar a 'falsa Athena' e seus cavaleiros. A lista incluía o nome de Shun. Havia ainda uma advertência anexa: caso a ordem não fosse cumprida, ele seria considerado oficialmente um traidor do Santuário. Resolveu não dizer nada a Shun, rasgou a carta em mini-pedaços, jogou-a no fogo e pensou em correr com o treinamento de June.

* * *

No mês seguinte, sentia-se mais aflito. June felizmente tinha recebido a armadura e agora estava se adaptando ao novo poder, treinando na ilha. Contudo, estava preocupado com o outro aluno: teria Shun sobrevivido aos ataques dos cavaleiros de prata? Assim que o navio aportou, foi logo para o funcionário encarregado da correspondência e arrancou dele apenas uma carta do Japão. Respirou aliviado ao ver o nome de Shun no envelope e retornou para casa a fim de ler com mais calma. Trancou-se na cozinha, limpou a mesa e rasgou o envelope. Daidaros nunca imaginaria ver o início daquele texto.

_Mestre,_

_ O senhor aconselhou-me acreditar na existência de Athena apenas com provas. Sei que parece mentira, mas agora eu acredito. Vi o cosmos tal como o senhor nos descrevera uma vez no treinamento, e sem dúvida é um poder muito superior ao do senhor. Entretanto, não pretendo seguir a Saori na visita que ela planeja fazer ao Santuário em breve. Essa briga é entre a srta. Kido e o Santuário, afinal. Agora, quanto às notícias..._

Antes de continuar a leitura, Daidaros arrancou uma folha de papel bem branca e passou a escrever com a mesma raiva com que socaria a cara do discípulo. Era um misto de incredulidade com revolta, que ele não sabia bem como controlar. Como aquela mulher podia ser de fato Athena? E se era mesmo, como Shun podia não entrar na briga? Nem sabia por onde começar, mas fez questão da redigir um longo sermão ao discípulo, sobre como era importante aos cavaleiros de Athena protegerem a própria deusa!

E depois de preencher duas folhas inteiras sobre o assunto, parou, levantou-se da mesa, preparou um chá e passou a tomá-lo aos poucos, enquanto pensava, com a mente a mil. Ele já era um traidor, June já era uma amazona, Shun estava no coração do problema e ainda hesitava por algum motivo. Seria a deusa uma mulher chata? Talvez, mas, se era Athena, era a obrigação dele protegê-la.

Chegou à conclusão de que não poderia ficar mais parado. Precisava saber se aquela louca era mesmo Athena ou não. Veria com os próprios olhos. Pensando nisso, voltou a sentar-se na mesa e completou sua bronca com um aviso:

_Avise à sua 'deusa' que eu quero conhecê-la. Irei para onde vocês estiverem, seja no Japão ou no Santuário. Se ela me convencer de que é Athena, seremos companheiros de batalha, meu discípulo. E se eu achar o contrário, então irei puni-la por tamanha pretensão. E se você acredita que ela é realmente Athena... proteja-a com a própria vida, pelos motivos que já mencionei._

_ Daidaros._

Sabia que a carta chegaria antes dele ao Japão, por isso fez questão de mandá-la. Preparou a mala com grande velocidade, avisou June numa mistura de pena e pressa, trocou as roupas e dirigiu-se ao navio. Naquele mesmo dia, queria partir.

Não ficaria mais nas sombras, nem se sentiria culpado por não fazer nada enquanto outros caíam como traidores. O Santuário precisava mudar, urgentemente, ou acabaria como uma instituição de homens corruptos. Se a história de Shun fosse verdadeira, iria se unir à deusa, mesmo que fosse considerado o pior cavaleiro da história. E se fosse verdadeira, lutaria ao lado do discípulo.

Conseguiu um bom desconto com o capitão e contou o dinheiro necessário para a viagem. Tinha o suficiente para ir por terra a China, o que seria demorado, e já fazia um tempo que nada vinha do Santuário. Mas não se importava: se quisesse, podia viver muito bem na ilha de Andrômeda até a idade avançada, sem qualquer centavo do Santuário.

Já estava com a urna da armadura nas costas e um saco de viagem. Voltou ao navio para esperar lá dentro.

"Mestre Daidaros."

June tinha vindo despedir-se, mas não parecia mais preocupada do que triste. Ela não era tão inocente a ponto de não saber o que se passava no mundo dos cavaleiro.

"June. Não espere pela minha volta."

"Mestre, o senhor pretende trair o Santuário e os cavaleiros de Athena?"

"Não me vejo como traidor, June. Eu acho que o Santuário é que está se traindo. O meu dever como servo de Athena é devolver aos cavaleiros o que é de fato importante. Se acha que estou errado, seu dever como amazona é deter-me, June."

Depois de hesitar, a garota respondeu:

"Não sei em quem acreditar, mestre. O senhor não é o tipo de pessoa que age sem refletir antes."

"Quando souber a verdade, terá certeza. Quando estiver em dúvida, seu dever será ir atrás das respostas. Foi o que ensinei, não?"

"Eu... Eu só sei que o senhor jamais faria algo injusto. Se deseja ir, só espero que tenha uma boa viagem."

"A ilha de Andrômeda é pequena demais para nós, que devemos proteger o mundo, minha discípula. Pense, mas não se desprenda da realidade, nunca."

Era o melhor conselho que podia oferecer. Deu as costas para a aluna e voltou-se ao navio. Contudo, parou antes de subir na rampa para embarcar, pois sentiu um cosmos lá de dentro. Parecia um passageiro como outro qualquer, mas Daidaros jamais se enganaria. Fitou o homem que surgiu na ponta da rampa, lá em cima, com roupas comuns e uma urna como a de Daidaros nas costas.

"Parece que cheguei numa hora ruim", comentou o visitante.

"O navio não parte até o entardecer", respondeu o mestre, "há três a quatro horas ainda."

"Então não se importaria de me dar a honra? Não é sempre que um cavaleiro de prata atinge o nível de ouro."

"Não me importo. Mas um cavaleiro de ouro não viria até um lugar remoto como a ilha de Andrômeda só para me desafiar."

"É evidente que não. Recebi a missão de castigar um cavaleiro que não tem aceitado as missões do Santuário. Veja, não minto."

Daidaros pegou o papel lançado pelo visitante. Era uma mensagem com o selo oficial com a ordem de exterminá-lo por traição. O mestre leu a mensagem completa e jogou-a de volta para o visitante.

"Eu já esperava por isso... Afrodite de Peixes. Só não imaginava que me enviariam um cavaleiro de ouro logo de cara."

"Já imaginava essa reação de você, tão controlada. Você não me surpreende, Cefeu. Mas estou intrigado: essa jovem do seu lado também carrega a nossa marca, a armadura. Ela também pode ser considerada uma traidora, pois nada fez para impedi-lo."

"Sua missão é apenas matar-me. Além disso, June mal conquistou a armadura. Nem sabe como é a minha relação com o Santuário. Vou dar-lhe a luta sem fugir. Não pode perdoá-la em troca?"

"Seria incômodo ter de perseguir um covarde tão veloz quanto você. Se eu demorar demais para matá-lo, vou perder o navio para voltar ao continente, e não queria ter o trabalho de alugar um bote ou coisa do tipo depois. Além disso, estou de bom humor. Vou tolerá-la, sim. Juro por Athena que não farei nada a essa amazona, mas teremos um duelo justo."

"Podemos ir à área que usamos para os treinos. Lá há bastante espaço, e a vila estará a salvo."

"Parece bom. Vamos."

"June... Eu quero que você proteja a vila."

"Mestre?"

"Pode ser que a nossa luta cause algum mal aos moradores, já que será entre cavaleiros veteranos. Se por um acaso o nosso poder chegar à vila, quero que a proteja com a sua vida, entendeu?"

"Mestre Daidaros. Não está preocupado?"

"Só com a vila. Eu não faria nada para prejudicá-la, mas... Nunca se sabe."

"É conveniente", respondeu Afrodite. "Minha honra não permite prejudicar a vila de Andrômeda, mas uma luta é sempre imprevisível. Será tranquilizante para ambos se alguém proteger os moradores enquanto estivermos lutando. Se é que você tem capacidade para isso", acrescentou com uma expressão de soberba.

"Vá, June", ordenou Daidaros, com extrema serenidade.

Embora quisesse permanecer, June sentiu que não podia recusar. Daidaros tinha um sorriso muito sutil no rosto, apesar de estar prestes a lutar contra um cavaleiro de elite do Santuário. Era um cavaleiro de prata e estava em clara desvantagem, mas estava calmo, como se tivesse certeza da vitória. Em passos incertos, June afastou-se e voltou-se à vila. Sentia um medo terrível pelo mestre.

"Agora entendo porque quis protegê-la. É sua discípula. Mas não é apropriado um mestre proteger o discípulo depois que ele conquista uma armadura, Cefeu. Ambos, que somos mestres, sabemos disso."

"Sei disso. Mas June mal conquistou a armadura. Se entrar nesta luta, com certeza morrerá. É diferente do meu outro discípulo, que está no oriente."

"Sei... O que estamos tentando matar. Bem, é só uma questão de tempo até que ele seja morto, como você também será."

"Eu posso perguntar a você, Peixes, o que acha do Santuário de agora?"

"Não há nada de errado com ele. Não vejo da mesma forma como vocês, rebeldes. O Santuário está sendo a mão da força que deve ser. A mão da justiça... do mais forte."

"Então essa é a sua visão?"

"Sim. Que é diferente da sua, evidentemente. Há tolos que ainda pregam a justiça dos fracos. Esses, inevitavelmente, cairão."

"Quanto a isso, não tenho certeza. Há cavaleiros fortes em ambos os lados."

"Não tão fortes quanto nós, os cavaleiros de ouro. Você sabe por que o mestre deu esta missão a mim, que sou um cavaleiro de ouro, Cefeu? Porque nesse levante ridículo, há três forças que podem nos ameaçar de verdade. Dois cavaleiros de ouro e um de prata. Mu de Áries, o mestre ancião de Libra... e você, Daidaros de Cefeu. Apesar de ser um cavaleiro de prata, seu cosmos é tão forte quanto o de um cavaleiro de ouro. Seu currículo é muito bom: lutou em mais de quinze batalhas, cumpriu mais de cem missões, nunca falhou. Essa é a prova de que não é apenas um cavaleiro tão forte quanto nós; é também um combatente experiente, que tem o domínio completo de táticas de luta e de técnicas com o cosmos. Em outras palavras, seus discípulos não têm idéia da qualidade do próprio mestre. Quase todos os cavaleiros de bronze que estão dando trabalho ao Santuário foram treinados por cavaleiros de ouro. O seu discípulo é um deles, porque foi treinado por um guerreiro tão bom quanto um cavaleiro de ouro. E eu sei que, se lutássemos sem as nossas armaduras, acabaríamos num combate de igual para igual."

"Você de fato investigou sobre mim."

"Mas é claro. Somos profissionais, temos de estudar antes de abraçarmos nossas missões. Eu sei que você não é o tipo de homem que foge de uma luta ou usa truques sujos para ganhar. Honra seu título, é um guerreiro íntegro. Realmente, muito louvável. Eu o respeito, Cefeu. É por isso que aceitei suas condições para lutar no seu terreno, sem machucar os moradores da vila. O fato de você ser o nosso inimigo é motivo de lástima, pois é um grande guerreiro. Lutarei de forma justa com você, mas esse é o limite de minha gentileza. Eu vou matá-lo, eu juro."

"Se eu tiver de morrer aqui será destino. Não acredito que tenhamos nos encontrado no navio por acaso. Estava para embarcar, pois meu plano é verificar se a jovem que se diz Athena é de fato a nossa deusa. Se não for, vou matá-la."

"Ah, a tal Saori Kido... Ela é uma farsa. Mas não precisa se dar ao trabalho. Ela vai morrer junto com aqueles garotos. Você sabia que o mestre designou Aioria de Leão para matá-los?"

Podia ser mentira, mas Daidaros ficou subitamente apreensivo. Shun teria de lutar contra os cavaleiros de ouro? Assim, tão cedo? Era verdade que ele tinha alcançado o nível de um cavaleiro de prata, mas era muito difícil quebrar a barreira que separava a categoria prata da ouro.

"Covardes! Como podem enviar guerreiros que dominam o sétimo sentido para matar cavaleiros de bronze?"

"É simples... Parece que alguns cavaleiros de prata foram enviados para o oriente... Mas o seu querido discípulo e os amiguinhos dele conseguiram derrotá-los. Você deve tê-lo treinado muito bem mesmo, Cefeu."

"Derrotaram até mesmo os cavaleiros de prata? Shun e os demais?"

Afrodite sorriu, muito calmo, achando divertida a reação do inimigo.

"O navio aporta nesta ilha apenas uma vez por mês. Pobre Cefeu, ficar sem notícias por tanto tempo. Eu vou conceder-lhe um último desejo na vida: direi tudo. O seu discípulo é o atual cavaleiro de Andrômeda, cujo nome é Shun. Possui como armas as poderosas correntes da armadura e é muito habilidoso com elas. Perfil psicológico? Um completo covarde. Vem com uma conversa estranha de não agressão. Apesar disso, ironicamente, é um guerreiro interessante. Matou o Cérbero Dante, com a ajuda do irmão dele... o traidor Ikki de Fênix. No relatório dos nossos espiões, quando ele finalmente percebeu que teria de lutar para sobreviver, lutou como se já fosse mais forte do que o Dante... Provavelmente era. Depois que ele decidiu lutar, nenhum ataque de Dante atingiu-o. O que acha disso?"

Daidaros estava surpreso. Dante era um cavaleiro experiente, mas Shun derrotá-lo sem dificuldades era mais um salto na força do discípulo.

"Ele não era tão poderoso quando deixou esta ilha. É claro que Shun desenvolveu um cosmos muito promissor, mas... na minha visão, quando ele saiu daqui, ainda não era capaz de matar o Dante."

"Isso é interessante", observou Afrodite. "Significa que ele cresceu de repente. Mal ganhou a armadura e já consegue vencer cavaleiros mais fortes e mais experientes... sem grandes dificuldades. E essa facilidade vem do crescimento que tem tido desde que se tornou cavaleiro. Quantos anos ele treinou sob o seu comando, Daidaros?"

"Cinco anos até ganhar a armadura, como muitos discípulos, e depois só dei umas dicas. Mas foi complicado medir a força dele. Shun não costuma mostrá-la."

"O que é mais interessante. Eu não me importaria de lutar contra ele um dia. Ah, veja que lugar bom para lutar. Este é o seu campo de treino?"

"Sim. E será também o lugar de seu túmulo."

"Que pretensão... Não quero ser enterrado num local tão horroroso. Quando eu morrer, quero ser enterrado num campo de rosas."

"Então mandarei o seu corpo para o Santuário depois, para que o enterrem no seu maldito campo."

"Quanta agressividade... Bem, chegou mesmo o momento de dizermos adeus à gentileza, infelizmente. Foi um prazer conversar com você, Cefeu."

Vestiram as armaduras. Daidaros não conseguia parar de pensar nas informações dadas por Afrodite. Se fossem mesmo verdade, Shun estava crescendo como nenhum outro discípulo seu conseguira. E se continuasse no mesmo ritmo, acabaria ficando tão forte quanto um cavaleiro de ouro. Tinha conseguido sobreviver no mundo dos cavaleiros e ainda queria mais.

Lembrou-se do dia do ritual do sacrifício. Shun ainda não sabia se conseguia dominar o cosmos, mas manifestou um poder quase tão poderoso quanto um cavaleiro de prata, de repente. Apesar de Shun ter despertado para o cosmos aos poucos, elevá-lo tanto e tão subitamente era notável. Se ele conseguisse elevar o cosmos até o sétimo sentido, poderia até mesmo lutar contra os cavaleiros de ouro. Fitou Afrodite.

"Se eu dissesse que meu discípulo vai crescer até ficar tão forte quanto nós, acreditaria?"

"Não", respondeu o adversário, sem hesitar. "É por isso que nem a sua morte ele conseguirá vingar."

Queimaram o cosmos. Daidaros estava ciente do alto risco de morte. Afrodite era tão forte e experiente quanto ele.

Seu punho encontrou o caminho até o rosto do orgulhoso cavaleiro de ouro. Sentiu um chute, não muito forte, e afastou-se. Afrodite tinha um modo muito estiloso para movimentar-se. O tal cavaleiro de ouro mais bonito do Santuário podia até dar-se ao luxo de aplicar estética às técnicas de luta.

"Que bruto e direto é você, Cefeu. Já vi que nossos estilos são diferentes."

Um aroma estranho invadiu o ar. Daidaros olhou em volta e percebeu que havia rosas vermelhas por todo o campo de treino. Sentiu-se tonto, sonolento. Era veneno! Explodiu o cosmos e destruiu todas as rosas. Mas Afrodite sorria.

O veneno já tinha sido inalado. Além de estar usando uma armadura inferior, também estava em desvantagem. Queimou o cosmos e continuou firme em pé. Queria ir ao oriente, lutar ao lado do discípulo. Queria trazer o Santuário à forma antiga. Ser morto pelos próprios cavaleiros de Athena, quando era tão fiel e justo, era a prova definitiva da corrupção do templo de Athena.

Correu. Não era a melhor velocidade, mas queimou o cosmos no sétimo sentido e conseguiu atingir um nível aceitável. Atirou golpes em Afrodite. Todos foram bloqueados, com a exceção de um. Era a fresta perfeita. Avançou.

Foi com todas as forças. Ouviu o grito de dor do oponente, que foi atingido no braço. Afastou-se. O cavaleiro de ouro, segurando o ferimento, comentou:

"Consegue me atacar mesmo nesse estado... O mestre tinha razão. Nenhum cavaleiro de prata poderia derrotá-lo. Mas agora já acabou."

"O que quer dizer?"

O cavaleiro de ouro apenas sorria. Daidaros sentiu um ardor no peito. Olhou para o próprio corpo e surpreendeu-se com a rosa branca fincada nele. Tentou tirar, mas o braço estava completamente imobilizado. Queimou o cosmos, tentou alcançar o galho daquela rosa sanguessuga, mas foi inútil.

Afrodite queimou o poderoso cosmos e puxou o punho para trás.

"Normalmente deixo meus inimigos morrerem apenas com a flor. Mas eu sei que você é o tipo de guerreiro que prefere morrer com um golpe de punho. Está pronto, Cefeu?"

Daidaros viu o imenso poder cobri-lo. O corpo não se movia. Era impossível escapar.

* * *

Shun desembarcou. Não sabia que demoraria tanto a voltar para lá. O seu segundo lar. Caminhou pela praia, na direção oposta da vila. Conhecia bem o caminho, sabia até das pedras, da vegetação, sabia o que havia de diferente e de igual. Até sentira falta daquele calor infernal do período do dia.

Abriu a porta da própria cabana. Ela era agora um quarto empoeirado, sujo, quebrado e escuro. O colchão tinha sido levado por alguém, restava o estrado. Não ia passar a noite lá, só viera para saber como andava sua antiga cabana. Dava uma pena vê-la tão abandonada, depois de tudo que vivera sob aquele telhado esburacado.

Saiu da cabana, seguiu o caminho. Viu a casa de Daidaros. Essa estava ocupada com equipamentos de pesca. Aquele era um bom lugar para aportar, e os pescadores tomaram parte da área de treino para as atividades normais. Entrou, encontrou a cama do mestre tomada por um bolo de redes de pesca. Arrumou um pouco a tralha toda, fez um espaço para si. Precisava de um colchão novo. Deixou a mochila com as roupas ali e voltou para a praia.

Próximo do local onde fizera o treino, viu o túmulo de Daidaros. Aproximou-se. Não levava flores, porque o mestre não era o tipo de homem que gostaria de ser homenageado com coisas delicadas. Levara um vinho, que derramou sobre a pedra com o nome do mestre gravado.

Era uma idéia estranha pensar que Daidaros estava morto, apesar de já ter visto tantas mortes. Tinha a sensação de que ele tinha saído para cumprir alguma missão, em alguma parte do mundo, como às vezes fazia. E que um dia voltaria com broncas e mais treinos rigorosos. Era um pensamento que tornava a perda mais suportável.

Daidaros não morrera em vão. Podia ter perdido a luta contra Afrodite, mas Shun fez questão de não tornar a morte do mestre um fato inútil ao Santuário. Seguiu Saori, a Athena, até o fim. Matou Afrodite, vingou o mestre. E ajudou a restabelecer a paz entre os cavaleiros de Athena. O Santuário voltou a ser um local de justiça, e estava contente por ter participado do processo. Sua luta foi extensão do que Daidaros sempre desejara, por isso nada foi em vão.

Quando recebeu a carta com a longa bronca do mestre, sentiu, através das palavras, um soco muito bem aplicado no rosto como castigo. Ouviu as zangas, como se Daidaros tivesse vindo junto com a carta. E logo em seguida soube de sua morte, por meio de June. Ele tinha dois motivos para atacar o Santuário e batalhar nas Doze Casas. O primeiro era seguir a ordem na última carta: se Saori era mesmo Athena, seu dever era protegê-la, mesmo que tivesse de morrer para isso. O segundo era vingar a morte de Daidaros, que fora assassinado injustamente. Como discípulo, era uma questão de honra provar que seu mestre fora um verdadeiro cavaleiro.

Agora era a sua vez de ser um verdadeiro cavaleiro. Honrar Athena, buscar a justiça, proteger os homens. Tinha os valores herdados de Daidaros gravados no próprio espírito. Sendo uma cria do mestre, sabia que Daidaros jamais morreria enquanto ele trabalhasse pelos mesmos ideais. Daidaros estava vivo cumprindo missão em algum lugar desconhecido, enquanto Shun estava lá, cumprindo a dele.

"Shun."

June trazia consigo um menino, de sete anos. O garoto enxugava as lágrimas no braço, tinha ficado órfão há pouco tempo.

"Obrigado, June. Como tem passado os dias na ilha?"

"Estão chatos. Vou hoje para o Santuário para ajudar nas coisas por lá. Vou deixar esta ilha com você."

Os sentimentos fluíam por baixo dos deveres. June desculpou-se, dizendo que tinha afazeres na vila. Shun olhou sério para o garoto.

"Pare de chorar. Não há como começarmos o treino assim."

June duvidara de sua capacidade: 'Você é sensível demais para uma tarefa como essa'. Seria? Afinal, era apenas treino, e os treinos que tinha com os amigos eram frequentemente divertidos. Gostaria de ter treinado mais vezes com Daidaros. Como o mestre reagiria com o poder que possuía agora, o oitavo sentido? O menino terminou de enxugar o rosto e fitou-o.

"O treino para ser cavaleiro é difícil, e eu não vou ser gentil. Tem certeza de que é o que quer?"

O garoto tomou coragem, apesar de estar nervoso diante do cavaleiro, e assentiu com a cabeça.

"Muito bem. Espero que não se arrependa de sua decisão. Começaremos o treino amanhã. Use o dia de hoje para arranjar algum lugar para ficar. Se quer ser cavaleiro, deve aprender a virar-se desde já. Ninguém vai cozinhar para você ou limpar a sua sujeira. Vá."

Ainda lembrava das mesmas palavras, de quando desembarcou na ilha de Andrômeda pela primeira vez. Compreendia a aflição e o desamparo do garoto, mas era a condição básica para começar o treino. Viver sozinho não era nada comparado a viver como cavaleiro.

Depois que o menino afastou-se, ainda chocado com a dureza das palavras, Shun observou o mar, na direção do continente. Como estaria o irmão? Não sabia, mas agora não mais tinha a ânsia desesperada de vê-lo novamente. Tinha o próprio caminho a trilhar, afinal. Era agora conhecido como o mestre das ilhas de Andrômeda, título outrora de seu mentor.

Daidaros vivia ainda. Dentro dele. Seus ensinamentos ecoavam nas lições futuras de Shun. Lições que o protegeram até agora. As palavras de Daidaros tinham um valor diferente dos ensinamentos das escolas, inseridas num mundo onde lições eram mercadoria. Para Shun, as broncas de Daidaros eram uma herança tão pesada quanto sua própria vida. Sempre as ouviria, enquanto respirasse.

Pensou nos afazeres. Precisava arranjar um colchão, dar um trato na cozinha, limpar a casa toda, pescar algo para a noite. Amanhã não teria muito tempo, pois começaria o treino. Já distraído, tomou o caminho da vila a fim de comprar os acessórios da casa. Era hora de recomeçar.

**FIM**


End file.
